legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Oheh-Tsidii/A third player enters the war
The war continued to escalate between the resistance and the Imperials. Kranxx’s troops fought at every ground they could, their Moonbase Modular Rockets helping to push back the tide of the enemies. And with the new technology allowing them to build, bases could be made in a matter of seconds, and land transportation could easily be crafted as well. The battles became fiercer, with more and more of the fleet being sent to surge out the rebels. Whole planets fell into the resistance’s power, though many systems because casualties of the war, destroyed to stop their foes from using them. It was on one such battle, which spanned much of Alpha Centauri’s orbit, that a roar was heard. The resistance fighters and the Imperial Enforcers both turned at the sound, the sound of a new order. Coming towards them was a fleet of Modular Rockets, though these rockets were different that the mechanical ships of the resistance. The craft had a large head, and small feet on its size. Acid poured from its mouth and back, melting through any ship that approached it. And coming behind it, was a fleet of massive battleships. The two warring fractions barely knew what was happening before the Dragon Modular Rockets were upon them, melting their ships and weapons as easy as melting a Minifigure in water. Both armies had barely any time to react, before their fleets were destroyed, and the survivors captured. ---------------------------------------------- As the survivors were detained in cells in their warships, Dan Ger smiled. “The first of the systems has been healed”, he calmly stated to his warriors, “And it is only the start. We will soon move on to our ancient homeland, the place from which we have not seen in ages. Brickopia calls to us, my fellows; who are we to deny it?” The Ninjas and Samurai readied their fleet towards the system that bore Earth and Mars. The Martians began last minute checks on the bio punk ships, while the Sulfurix checked to be sure that the acid of the DMR ships was at optimal efficiency. “It has been so long since I have seen our home”, said a Monkey to another worker, “Do you think any of its once great jungles and oceans remain? Or has it all been consumed in their mad quest to dominate all other life?” “It is no doubt gone”, said a Ninja; emerging from the shadows, “In the time since the collapse of the true first age, the trees were no doubt destroyed for their bricks. And the oceans are probably so polluted that merely touching them will kill you.” “Do not forget the Jungle of the Raven”, pointed out a nearby Samurai as he sharpened his blade, “Sleeping Raven’s forces hide there, they no doubt have repealed all Imperials who approach. And they probably have found ways to distract those pirates, otherwise we would not get so many updates.“ “What do you think about the Council’s decision, Jim Sue?”, said the Samurai suddenly, “I t makes sense after all. If we destroy their factories, the pirates will be crippled, and their society will instantly regress. Their cruelty has bled away the ability to generate imagination, without it, even the simplest tools or clothes cannot be made.” The Ninja grunted and said, “They were always savages, they just had fancy weapons. If it were up to me, we would purge them from this world. But with the three to two ruling, I must accept the decision of our leaders. Though perhaps once the Imperials regress, they might make good hunting…” Category:Blog posts